


In the Night

by alittlepeculiar_afterdark (alittlepeculiar)



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Agender Character, Dirty Talk, Discussion of watersports, Mention of emetophilia, Other, Vampires, actual sex contains neither of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepeculiar/pseuds/alittlepeculiar_afterdark
Summary: A Hunter meets a Vampire late at night. They fuck.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Finn nor the WTNC universe
> 
> Hunter Nel "horny and down to try anything at once" Corvari meets Finn late at night. Really who could blame them for what comes next?

Walking down the street, they could feel that something was off. The night air was oppressive. It pressed on their body with wet, cool tendrils. Nel didn’t have to look up at the sky to know it was the same inky black that it was the first night they arrived in Lunaris. Even fog swirled around. But the starlight still reached them, so it wasn’t as dangerous as it could be. 

They had been unable to sleep, mind wandering to nowhere and everywhere. They blamed the murders. There was something about them that Nel could tell was there but just out of their reach. Too many weird things were going on. Too many disparate elements. If only they could step back and think for a moment.

A slight prickle of their instincts was all they got before a creature appeared right behind them. They were powerful. Nel began to turn, dagger slipping into their open palm when a cold hand grabbed theirs and metal seemed to encircle the back of their neck. They froze, waiting for the Vampire to snap their neck or bite them, but it didn’t come. A familiar aura hit them. It was the Vampire from the Witch’s shop, Finn.

As Nel relaxed fully, Finn’s aura shifted. A tinge of amusement added to the calm and steady thrum behind them.

“Tense, aren’t we?” he asked. The amusement was clear in his deep timbre, and Nel had to suppress a shiver as it traveled through the metal prosthetic on their neck.

They turned to face Finn and he let go as they did. “Just surprised. Nothing good is normally out this late,” they said. At the quirk of one of Finn’s eyebrows, they hastily amended, “present company excluded, of course.”

“Of course. But what are you doing up this late, Hunter?” 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“I know the feeling,” Finn said and Nel couldn’t help but laugh. 

Finn’s lips twisted upward at the sound, and their eyes were drawn to his fangs. For a moment they imagined them tracing their skin, before quickly chasing the thought from their mind. But they weren’t fast enough. Finn’s smile only grew and Nel’s face flushed.

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop,” they said, face burning and trying to look anywhere at his face but his lips and eyes.

“Says the one fantasizing about –” he cut off, eyes darting up. 

Nel noticed it just after, the sky was getting unnaturally dark again. “The tavern I’m staying at is just around the corner,” they said.

He nodded and the two took off. They didn’t run but walked quickly. Nel kept their dagger in their hand and their other hand hovering over their sword. Finn was walking behind Nel so they couldn’t see him but his aura was cautious. 

When the heavy door of the tavern shut behind them, both relaxed. A quick glance around the bar revealed that the same five patrons remained. The atmosphere was tenser than before. The patrons hunched over their drinks and the barkeep had paused in their cleaning to glance out the window at the too dark sky. All eyes turned on them as they entered, but neither payed much attention.

The barkeep came over to them as they sat down. “Drinks? I have strong stuff,” she said looking at Finn.

“Whiskey please,” Nel said. “I’ll buy if you want anything.”

“A whiskey for me too.”

The barkeep nodded and moved to get their drinks. 

“You don’t strike me as a whiskey type,” Finn said with his eyes trained on the barkeep. 

“What type of alcohol should I be drinking then?” Nel asked, genuinely curious. 

“Either stupidly expensive wine or beer so bad it tastes like piss.”

“Never been a fan of piss, and I don’t get paid well enough for nice wine.”

The barkeep returned and set their drinks down. Nel pulled out some coins and took a sip of the whiskey. It burned as it always did. 

Finn’s eyes met theirs and were filled with dubious curiosity. “You’ve tried piss?” 

“You’re the one who made the comparison,” they said. Finn just stared. “Fine, yes I have and it’s not my thing.” Feeling defensive, they spoke again. “Well what about you?”

“Are you asking if I’ve drank someone else’s urine before?” His voice and face were serious, but they playful light in his eyes gave away his amusement. 

“Yes,” Nel said. “You seem like you’ve lived long enough that it would’ve come up at least once, even if it was just boredom.”

“I can’t say that I have, and I don’t appreciate you calling me old.” He took a sip of his whiskey, still staring and Nel’s cheeks flushed again in embarrassment. 

“It was only once. I was drunk enough that when the guy I was with suggested it, I said yes. And then I proceeded to puke all over him after. Which unfortunately, was also one of his kinks.” 

Finn threw his head back and laughed. The movement caused his shirt to pull to the side, revealing some more of his crescent moon tattoo.

“If it makes it any better,” Nel began, “it was with this other Hunter and we just got initiated so I knew I was never going to see him again.” 

“No, that really doesn’t make it any better, Hunter.”

Embarrassed, Nel knocked back their whiskey. When they sat it down, amusement was still clear on Finn’s face. 

“I really shouldn’t have brought that up. And call me Nel, not Hunter,” they said. It was just their luck to admit to the smoking hot Vampire weird shit they’ve tried in the past. And to keep on forgetting that he could read their thoughts.

“Nel it is then. And I find it flattering, really. That you’re willing to open up to me so easily,” he said and slowly traced his tongue across his fangs.

They were so fucked. 

“Not yet you aren’t but we could,” Finn said and Nel wasn’t sure if they wanted to crawl under a table or on top of one. 

“A bed would be better,” he said, reading their thoughts again. 

“I have one,” Nel said lamely. “I have one here. Upstairs. If you want to…?”

It was his turn to knock back his drink and he did easily, Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. Nel idly wondered if Finn liked being bitten, because they definitely wanted to bite his neck.

“Yes,” he practically growled. 

Nel quickly scrambled off the stool and over to the stairs. They were about to turn around when a cool, metal hand pressed against the small of their back. When a little more pressure was added, the got the point and hurried up the stairs to their room. They fumbled with the keys before opening the door with a click and walking inside. They hadn’t expected was Finn pressing them against the door as soon as it shut.

As expected, the Vampire’s body was cold all over. Nel’s own skin felt feverish in comparison.

Finn moved into kiss them, but they threw a hand up in between their lips. 

“Wait,” they said. Things were moving so quickly, Nel had to check that this was okay. 

Finn drew back, apprehension in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” they asked. 

“Yes. Are you?” 

“Very.”

“Good,” he said and closed the distance until their lips met.

Nel had been expecting aggression and lots of teeth, but the kiss was almost languid. When Nel opened their mouth, Finn slipped his tongue in and they were shocked by the temperature difference at first. He used their surprise to deepen the kiss further, tilting their head back even more as his hands went to cup their ass. Nel’s hands had no room to go between them, so they wrapped around him, running up and down his back. 

When one of his fangs caught on their lip, they gasped. No blood was drawn, but the reaction was enough for Finn to draw back.

“Thoughts on biting?” he asked. The bastard seemed so collected, in control because he wasn’t panting for air like they were.

“Good, very good,” Nel said. “But no drinking.”

“Got it,” he said. 

Instead of going back to their lips, he hitched Nel up by their ass until he was holding them against the door with ease and turned his attention to their neck. He nipped lightly, nothing enough to break the skin, but enough to sting. Each bite was followed by a soothing lick. They brought their hands up to card through his hair and play with his ears. When he reached their clavicle, he paused and sucked so hard that Nel thought their skin would rip. He let go of the suction on their neck and Nel swore there was a pop. 

They squirmed to be put down and Finn did. His golden eyes were hooded with lust. Nel brought their hands between them and lightly pushed. He stepped away to give them room, and they used it to dance around him, towards the bed.

“There’s a bed,” they said somewhat breathlessly. “We should use it.” 

And then they were pinned on their back on it. Finn’s Vampiric strength and speed had no right being as hot as it was, but Nel had always had a penchant for being manhandled. Finn either could tell that about them or had read their mind, because then they were yanked again, this time until their ass was right against the edge of the bed with their ankles in Finn’s grasp.

“If you want to keep your clothes, take them off yourself,” he said. 

Nel rushed to do so. They were wearing their favorite pants and did not want to lose them and quickly shucked off their boots to get to them. Despite his words, Finn helped them shimmy their pants off, but when they reached for their underwear he was already there. They were pulled off Nel’s body and thrown over his shoulder so quickly Nel almost questioned if they had been wearing them at all. 

He did pause when he saw their prosthetic that began a little below their right knee. Nel noticed his looking.

“It’s not as nice as yours,” they said. 

“You move well. I couldn’t tell,” he said, dragging his gaze from the prosthetic to their now half uncovered body. “Are you keeping the shirt on?”

Nel shook their head and hurriedly unbuttoned it. Their breasts were just lightly wrapped today. Not to bind flat, just to hold them in case they had to chase after a creature. The wrappings went too and now they were completely naked. Finn was still clothed, albeit his shirt was so deep it barely counted. The contrast sent a jolt of pleasure through their body. 

Finn took their body in, golden eyes roaming their prone form. Nel wasn’t particularly shy, but the look in his eyes made it look like he wanted to devour them and that made their skin burn. 

They continued to lock eyes as Finn sunk down to his knees with both of Nel’s legs hoisted over his shoulder. Nel pushed up to rest on their elbows to get a better look, but at the first brush of Finn’s lips against the inside of their thigh, their eyes closed at the sensation. His lips were slightly warmer than in the beginning, but compared to their skin, they were chilly. 

He worked up each leg from the middle of the thigh to just before their pussy in the same way he had worked down their neck. 

Nel was keening softly, chest heaving as they watched. They were typically quiet in bed so even getting this much if a reaction out of them was impressive. Finn continued to tease, always pulling away at the last moment to return to their thighs. Nel could already feel bruises forming from the attention and the teasing was becoming too much.

“Finn, please,” they said.

His eyes flicked up to meet theirs with his fangs lightly tugging at their skin. “Please what?”

Nel wanted to kick him, but if they did that he might not finish what he started. “Please touch me,” they begged.

“I am touching you.”

Now they really wanted to kick him. But they also knew that Finn knew they wanted too and their legs were so shaky, it wouldn’t be a good kick anyway. 

“Please just your mouth on me or your dick in me. Just do something more.” 

“As you request,” he said and buried his face against them. 

The first swipe of his tongue against their clit made them yelp. Both from the temperature and because the teasing left them overly sensitive. He probably went straight for their clit knowing that, because he backed off to tease at their folds almost immediately after. 

When his fingers started playing with them too, they fell from their slightly raised position. 

“Fuck.”

Finn teased at their folds with his fangs and the threat, the potential of him biting them plus the two fingers easily sliding in and out sent them crashing over the edge. Nel’s body seized, thighs tightening around Finn’s head, but he continued to lick at them through it. 

He stopped just as they sat up to pull at his hair. The attention to their clit throughout their orgasm left them shaky and hyper sensitive. Nel trembled as Finn rose and stripped, finally revealing the entirety of his crescent moon tattoo and his dick. 

Finn was big and Nel was happy to see that that applied everywhere. It was a nice dick and Nel told him just that. Not that he needed his ego to get any bigger, but it was a really nice dick and they gave compliments when due. 

“I know how to use it too,” he said, predatorily grinning at them. If he looked hungry before, he was ravenous now. 

Finn leaned over them and kissed them. His mouth tasted like Nel’s juices now and his chin was still wet. He dominated the kiss, leaving Nel along for the ride.

When they broke apart Nel was reminded of how truly unfair it was that his Vampirism made him look all composed while they were a mess. 

“Any particular position you care for?” he asked between nips at their chest.

“Ah –” they broke off after a harsher bite to their nipple. “Anything that involves your dick in me. I want to feel this tomorrow.” 

“Very well.”

He pulled at their body and arranged them until he was positioned how he wanted them. They were now in the middle of the bed on their hands and knees, with Finn behind them. Nel couldn’t feel heat coming off his body, but when they concentrated briefly they felt his aura and it was roaring with desire.

“Let me know if anything hurts or you need me to stop,” he said.

“Just fuck me please,” they said. 

Finn’s hands grabbed their hips, both cool but one of iron and the other flesh and used his grip as leverage to push into them. Nel typically stretched themselves a bit more for partners of Finn’s size, so the slide in was less easy than normal. It ached more than it hurt, but the main sensations were pleasure and some weirdness from how cold his dick was, rather than a concerning level of pain. 

If there was a next time, they’d suck Finn off first and that’d make him warmer. But Nel liked temperature play, their ex-girlfriend used to peg them with a metal dildo they chilled. This was much better.

When Finn was fully seated inside them he paused for a few seconds before pulling out halfway and snapping back in. It was powerful, and if it wasn’t for his grip on their hips, Nel was sure they would have moved farther up the bed.

“Yes,” Nel hissed as Finn set a fast pace that left them scrambling to maintain their grip on the covers.

“Yes? You enjoy that? Your pussy certainly does. You’re taking my cock so well, like you were made for it, Hunter,” Finn said.

“Fuck,” they cursed as pleasure coursed through their body from the feeling and the words. They loved dirty talk. 

“I wonder what your fellow Hunters would say about you if they saw you like this? Saw you begging me to fuck you? Me, a Vampire. I’m sure your Enforcer would be appalled.”

He leaned over them. His chest pressed into their back with his iron hand still on their hip, but the other one braced on the other side of their arms. His shift changed the angle of his dick inside them ever so slightly and the pressure of him over them made Nel feel immobilized. They did their best to rock back into each stroke, but the pace he set was fast.

Nel had been close to start, still hypersensitive when he entered them. They knew they were a gonner when the hand on their hip began to tease their clit. All it took was one particularly harsh thrust and a teasing touch to their clit and they were cumming again.

Nel barely heard Finn curse above them as he fucked them through their orgasm. They thought their arms were going to collapse from under them, but Finn snaked an arm under their torso and pulled Nel up so their back was to his chest. 

The new position made Nel feel untethered, relying on Finn’s strength to hold them up and together. Their arms scrambled up and around to get some leverage of their own. One hand grabbed Finn’s hair and pulled down until their lips met in a harsh kiss. The other intertwined with Finn’s over its position on their hip.

Throughout this Finn’s pace hadn’t faltered once. Despite the quick pace, his strokes were even and the angle just right. When his arm holding Nel upright, the metal one, reached up to play with Nel’s nipples, tears almost came to their eyes at the numerous sensations. Their body felt like fire and Finn’s was a cool presence behind their back.

A particularly harsh nip to the back of their neck sent Nel tumbling over again with a cry out. Finn finally came a few thrusts later, buried deep inside them and with a sharp growl.

Nel didn’t trust their limbs or their voice so they trembled in Finn’s grip until he lowered them both down on their bed, facing each other. There was no flush on his face, but Nel could feel the one on theirs. Still, despite the lack of Human signs of sexual satisfaction, Finn looked sated.

Nel definitely was, and they knew that Finn had definitely listened to their request. They were going to be feeling this for days. The thought left a soft grin on their face and they drew in to kiss Finn again. It was slow, soft slides of their tongues against each other in no rush. 

Nel wanted this to last as long as they could get it too. Most of their previous partners weren’t much for cuddling or were hasty one-night stands. A part of them hoped this wouldn’t be just a one-night stand, but Nel had yet to meet someone who wanted them for longer than a few times or Nel had been forced to move elsewhere.

They pushed those thoughts aside and just enjoyed the feeling of companionship for a few more moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here.


End file.
